The Emerald Warrior
by The Iron Man
Summary: I would like to say thanks to my friend *u know who u r* for helping me write this part. I like this one a lot better than part 1 thanks to some advice from dedicated Zelda readers.


Let me just say before I start that I would like to say thanks to my friend *u know who u r* for helping me write this part. I like this one a lot better than part 1 thanks to some advice from dedicated Zelda readers.  


****

The Emerald Warrior  
  
I had been riding west for days. I was still searching for the first Western Tower. When I was about to give up, I saw it. The beautifully constructed tower must have been 20 stories tall with huge turrets at the top. I dismounted my trusty, brown, steed Epona. I had admired the beautiful horse, and Malon was happy to lend it to me to help in my quest. I could tell Epona didn't like it here. Neither did I. As we trudged through the muddy terrain, I said " What are we doing here Epona?" I turned to leave but Epona didn't follow. It was almost as if she wanted me to continue on. As if she knew what was going on. "Oh well, let's get to that entrance Epona"  
  
As approached the tall, sturdy, door I saw a tarnished inscription reading:   
  
"In order to open this huge, gray, door  
You must play the song of the forest floor."  
  
I quickly pulled out my only musical instrument, a shiny, blue, ocarina. "They must mean Saria's Song!" I shouted to no one in particular. I quickly tooted off the musical notes and watched in amazement as the doors magically came to life and opened up for me.  
  
As the doors opened I saw a small, elfish, figure standing in the middle of a circular room. Could it be??? It was! It was my old pal Skull Kid who I sold a mask to 3 years ago! Which by the way he got for a really cheap price... Oh well I thought to myself. Hey Skull Kid what's new? He said in a musical tone:  
  
"Your guide today I shall be  
We shall travel you and me."  
  
"Really?! That's great. I thought I was gonna have to do this all by myself. Well, where do we start?"   
  
"Follow me  
and you shall see"  
  
I gave chase to the quick Skull Kid and entered a new room. It had many torches lighting the way to a new creature. He looked like a cross between a cat and a bear but he spoke like a snake. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to attack...  
  
"Wait!" It yelled. "I don't want to harm you. I'm jussst looking to make a quick buck. For you see, I am the holder of your upgrade, the sssuper boomerang." I wasn't buying his story. "For only 30 rupees, it is yours." "Well..." I thought to myself "Just in case..." Maybe I can escape this dungeon without a scrape. But the beast cackled "Did you really think it would be that easy?" It turned to run away one instant. The next, its head was missing. "No, did u?"  
  
Through the first half of the castle I battled through many monsters including Skulltula, Wolfos, and some other new creatures I could only have dreamed of three years ago. As i battled through the dark and smelly halls, I started getting woozy. I managed to revive myself though with a pink fairy.   
  
That is when I saw the door the one that would lead me to the guardian! It had to be ten feet tall with the symbol of the triforce engraved upon it. As I entered, I knew immediately that I was not alone. From the ceiling! Whoosh!!! He flew past me. I spun, to find the speed demon. He was decked out in armor plated with emerald jewelry. He held a long sword... a Murasame! The Emerald Warrior flew up into the sky, and raised his hands a green ore started to form in his hands. I glared at him and whipped my boomerang into the air. He threw the green ore but I easily sidestepped it. The boomerang was off target, but managed to cut his leg slightly. He came down and started to speak  
  
"You dare oppose my master, the great and almighty Trithol." His voice echoed in the darkness of the dungeon. "I am the emerald warrior, who are you to fight me?!"  
  
"I am the Hero of Time!" I unsheathed my sword and held it in front of him. "How can another man be this evil?" I thought to myself. "He must be hypnotized I said to myself. Hoping to dispel him, I knocked him upside the head with the flat side of my sword. I saw a jewel fall from his helmet, and almost immediately the darkness in his eyes left.  
  
"I would like to apologize for my actions Link. In return for your help I will give you this stone. You see I am the first guardian and this is your treasure. Just try touching it to the weapon that drew first blood." I removed my boomerang remembering the cut on his leg. When the items made contact there was an immediate change. It gave off a goldenish glow before turning red. After saying farewell, I used the warp point inside the room where our confrontation took place. I found myself outside. I was now one step closer to Trithol, but more importantly, Gannon.  
  
  
All right! There's Part 2 Hope u enjoyed. Especially u pika I know how much u like Skull Kid :)


End file.
